


Be Gay, Do Crimes

by probablyjuno



Series: Juno Steel and the Pursuit of Happiness [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: F/F, Orion Starke is DaineVin's character, Other, casino heist ftw, some minor ocs here and there, tagged as graphic because of a gunshot wound but nothing too explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyjuno/pseuds/probablyjuno
Summary: Juno and the crew go on a heist. Mick Mercury somehow ends up in the middle. Things go terribly wrong.





	Be Gay, Do Crimes

**Author's Note:**

> “Nothing's gonna hurt you baby  
> As long as you're with me, you'll be just fine  
> Nothing's gonna hurt you baby  
> Nothing's gonna take you from my side”
> 
> -"Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby", by Cigarettes After Sex
> 
> (I made a Jupeter [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/beauty_hunter/playlist/2HHzo9dM4PGjbiUui0zgYj?si=aD5ifCooT9-jZvpaaKRYpQ%20%E2%80%A6) if you're interested <3)

Everything should have gone well.

 

The first month on the ship had been rather quiet.  
The crew had gone on several missions, always low-stakes. Juno had only been recruited once, for a small errand to retrieve a package in the middle of the martian desert. Plenty of time for him to dwell on his guilt and long for Peter.

The jobs rarely required more than three members to complete them. And due to the circumstances, Rose and Juno were never paired together. Buddy made sure to minimize their interactions, especially since the Dahlia incident.

 

Rose had been tasked with a mission, and only came back every once in a while to report. Juno didn’t care to ask what it entailed.  
There always was a strange energy in the air when he returned. The crew most definitely dreaded confrontation between the two, but they still awaited his return with anticipation.  
As soon as he would set foot on the ship, Buddy dragged him to her office, and they stayed locked inside for several hours. Juno had waited the first few times, but his patience was sparse and he wasn’t going to waste it on them. Added to that the fact that, once they were done, Rose would slip to his quarters without a look at the others. Buddy ignored the detective’s complaints and waved him off.

 

Rita and Jet had been the only distractions available, and God did they fail to comply. Jet was as talkative and warm as a rock, and Rita - well, he knew Rita pretty well now, and he needed a change of scenery. But he still was glad she was here. He probably would have shot someone already weren’t it for her.  
So, Juno ended up spending most of his time alone. He read the news about Hyperion City, stayed informed. Did he regret leaving? Definitely. Hell, he was stuck on a ship with his ex-lover who refused to talk to him, his former secretary and a bunch of criminals - how could he not miss his old life?

 

But this mission - it needed every single one of them to work together.

Juno guessed this was what Buddy and Vespa had been so vehemently discussing over the course of the month. Many times, he caught them sitting on the hall table, gesturing wildly and arguing. But even in business, they kept kind words for each other. Juno felt secretly glad that they had found each other again - life had torn them apart but everything about them together made sense. Maybe destiny wasn’t such a bullshit concept in the end. But he’d need a lot more to actually believe this.

 

The two women only started letting Juno in a few days before the job.

The goal was this: Buddy and Vespa had been betrayed years ago by one of their closest business partner - that’s how Vespa had gotten herself captured. The two of them, now reunited, craved vengeance for the years stolen from them. Moreover, the job also meant money, which they would need for their intergalactic journey. 

This ex-partner was Kepler Shepard, a famous leader of the criminal underworld, especially gifted in the art of dismembering and colorful torture techniques. But what they had earned their crown for was stealing business secrets from the Prince of Mars’ empire, and selling them for more zeros on a check than one could dream of.  
But grim geniuses like them never were satisfied - their enterprise was in need of substance, and a robbery was much needed. Nothing out of the ordinary for the boss of the underground - a classic heist in an Hyperion City casino. 

The crew was to steal the price before them and, because revenge needed to be savored, have them arrested for it.

 

Duke’s fame had been great enough for Kepler to reach out to him. His reputation as trustworthy and professional followed him like planets circled around the Sun. He had been approached by Kepler, and tastefully pondered the offer. He had then found Buddy, told her of the opportunity, thus beginning their scheme. Since then, Rose had been smuggling information about their plans back to the ship. With this intel, Buddy was able to craft the perfect master plan to counter Kepler’s heist and brand this robbery as the fiasco that would cost the king their head.

Rose was to work from within, adroitly jeopardizing Kepler’s plan, while the rest of them were to infiltrate the casino, to then steal the money held in the vault. Juno and Jet were the main players, their identities unknown to Kepler.

\---

“Let’s go through this one more time.”

Buddy was standing before a hologram board, hands on her hips. She was wearing a royal blue sheath dress, highlighting her fiery hair. She surveyed the room like a teacher during a test. Except that their lives were on the line for this particular exam.

The crew was seated before her, more or less engrossed in her explanations.  
Juno’s mind kept wandering away. Something deep in his chest felt upset about this. A private eye working with criminals to steal money from a casino and get another criminal arrested for it? Everything was jumbled, and the detective struggled to find a thread of morality to grasp at. His guts told him to quit while he was ahead, but shit, if there was one thing he hated more than crime, it had to be quitting. And who was he kidding? He had done plenty of illegal things during his time as a private eye. This was for a good cause. In the name of love, or… something like that. Yeah.

 

Juno was leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head. He yawned and looked around.

\- Is this really necessary? You’ve already told us the plan, like, ten times. I know Jet is slow but come on, now you’re just being disrespectful.  
\- I do not think she is repeating for me.  
\- It was a joke, Big Guy.  
\- No. Jokes are supposed to be funny.

The hall rung as Buddy slammed her hand on the table separating her and the team. She stared right at the detective with her deep green eye. Juno could understand how one would lose themselves in that stare.

“That’s enough.“ Her voice was firm, but still amiable. “I will repeat myself one more time, and I want everyone to pay attention. This has to work. Kepler has to pay. So keep quiet for one minute and listen. Can you do that, detective?”

Rose huffed quietly, drawing Juno’s eyes. He couldn’t tell if this had been Rose and another one of his fake laughs, or Peter slipping.  
The detective looked at Buddy and nodded gravely. Stay focused, Steel. One mission and you’re off this goddamn ship.

 

The woman’s voice broke the silence once again. She sounded precise and spoke each of her words with determination.  
“Kepler’s plan is simple. Rose will begin by seducing a guard he’s already chosen and studied. He will have them bring him to the control room. There, Rose will knock the guard unconscious and tie them up. Kepler wants him to access the control panel to unlock the vents, so his team can infiltrate them and reach the vault. But we have a different plan.  
Rose will pretend having difficulties with the guard, and keep the vents closed long enough for Juno and Jet to swipe a guard’s key card, stealth down to the basement and find their way to the vault. There, they will put on the door a device, through which Rita will hack the vault and open it.  
Jet and Juno will fill several bags with bills. Once they’re done, Rose will unlock the vents, through which they will escape with the bags. As soon as the vents are open, Rose will return outside where I will be waiting in the RUBY7.  
Jet and Juno will crawl to the women’s restroom, where Vespa will wait for them, cram as much money in their clothes and handbags as possible, and walk out, back to the car.  
Rose will let Kepler know that the vents are open through his comm. There, I make my entrance, alerting the guards of an ongoing heist. They run to the vault, and arrest Shepard and his goons. Questions?”

They all shook their heads. They had heard this plan so many times, Juno could recite it half asleep. But she was right - being able to hang on those words reassured the detective - though that was barely sufficient. He had lost sleep and had been running on coffee for three days now.  
And, to be quite honest, the heist wasn’t all he was worried about: they all had to work together. This, of course, included Rose. His pretty face would be a sure distraction, and Juno was anxious enough about things going wrong by themselves without being concerned about fucking up himself.

 

Buddy’s voice woke him up from his reverie.

“Good. Let’s repeat each other’s code names one last time, yeah?”

She gestured towards Jet. The large man straightened up in his chair and looked at his associates with intent.

“Atlas Grey.” He pivoted towards Juno, who welcomed his eyes with a sigh. 

“I’m Xander Faust”. He mimicked a bow.

Vespa chimed in with a short “Pandora Spires”.

“And I will be Artemis. Rose?”

Rose raised his head at the mention of his name. His lips curled in that same sly smile of his, and he took a drag out of his cigarette. Finally, he and answered in his honeyed voice: “Orion Starke”.

 

Orion Starke.  
Juno couldn’t help himself but wonder what he would be like. The name rang polished and smart. But again, so were all of Peter’s personas. He caught himself hoping this one would resemble the thief a bit more. But maybe that wouldn't be such a good thing for him. Having to see Nureyev’ eyes everyday was hard enough without the mask being half off. He couldn’t predict what he would do if he caught another glimpse of Peter Nureyev.

But none of this mattered, because he would find out soon enough.

\---

Rose had been summoned by Kepler. He had gone with Vespa and Buddy in the RUBY7. 

 

The time had now come for the rest of the crew to join.

Rita wished Juno and Jet good luck. She was staying behind in the vessel from which she would hack the vault. Juno was glad that he at least didn’t have to worry about her. He would have preferred getting shot over putting Rita in danger, again.

 

The ship had left them outside of Hyperion City for discretion. They were to take a cab to the casino. It would take them about 20 minutes of travel to reach it. 

 

Juno’s detective instinct blared at him. He turned his attention to the lights of the city instead, trying to distract himself.  
For some people, Hyperion City was the most beautiful city in the world. And maybe they were right. Sure, it was dirty, dangerous and filled with blood-thirsty criminals but… Well, he didn’t know. Something about that place made Juno feel like he belonged. He had lost that on the ship.  
The buildings and giant digital billboards illuminated the filthy streets. People ran, their clothes over their heads as the dome had opted for a pouring rain. Fitting. It didn’t rain often but whenever it did, Juno would rush outside. The pitter-patter calmed him and… something about the petrichor taste it left in his mouth felt familiar.  
He closed his eyes and listened. For a second, he was back with Peter, in that bed. The image yanked him back. God, he couldn’t even stare at the back of his lids without being brought back to the thief’s embrace anymore.  
Instead, he focused his attention on the purple and blue neon lights outside. He picked at his tights, the fabric reassuring under his fingertips. 

 

“You must stop or you will rip them.”

The detective looked up at Jet, sitting across from him. He had been staring at him the whole trip. Strangely, the man’s gaze didn’t bother Juno. His eyes were never invasive, nor pressing. He knew Jet didn’t care for small talk, and enjoyed silence. Juno met his eyes and glared.

“Listen, ripping my tights is the least of my concerns right now. Not so long, I was a private eye, and now, I’m running a con with a bunch of thieves.”

Jet grabbed Juno’s hand and immobilized it, gently but firmly, by resting his on it. His palm was large and much bigger than Juno’s. It felt comforting. Safe.

 

“Maybe talking would ease your concerns.”

 

Juno studied the man for a few fleeting seconds. His large frame was clad with an ornate grey tuxedo. He wore no shirt under his blazer, revealing his dark skin, which he had adorned with golden glitter. His features were relaxed - like usual, and Jet looked back at him with friendliness. He was sitting on the edge of his seat, leaning over to hold his hand, his knees against Juno’s legs.

Juno sighed.

“I really don’t see how it could help but sure, it’s not like you’re gonna tell anyone, you’re not really the talkative type.”

 

Jet didn’t break eye contact and waited for Juno to speak.

“Alright, alright, if you insist… I… I know Rose from a con we ran together. But… Well, you probably guessed it, we have... intense? history.  
I just don’t feel comfortable working with him. And, hell, that was one time, I’m not good with those things. Xander Faust is going to disappear the second things go wrong, and everything will go wrong, that I can promise you.”

 

Jet was almost off his seat now, half on Juno’s. He grabbed the detective chin with business-like resolve. His skin was eerily cold, shooting sparks into all of Juno’s body.  
Jet brought himself so close to Juno he could see the depth of Jet’s brown eyes. And he waited for a few seconds, looking at him with intent. Juno didn’t pull away, instead placing his free hand on Jet’s cheek. So the man pressed his lips against Juno’s.

Shockwaves rocked the detective’s consciousness, completely losing himself in the kiss. He felt Jet push harder against him, and only now did Juno realize how terribly lonely he had been.  
There hadn’t been anyone since Peter Nureyev, and his whole being begged for this embrace to never end. This was no Peter Nureyev, but God did it feel good.  
Jet didn’t pull away until Juno did, only to catch his breath. They kissed a second time, this time seeking sweetness more than sustenance. The detective felt like his limbs had turned to cotton. 

He freed his mouth enough to talk and asked, still entangled with the man:

“Why did you do this?”

Jet still wore the same professional mask, even with Juno’s black lipstick over his lips. His eyes, however, were filled with something new. Something Juno had never seen in the man. 

 

“You feel better now, correct?”

Juno searched his thoughts for an answer. Everything felt so blurry, his head numb with heat. He didn’t exactly feel better, more than he felt unable to focus long enough on his doubts to grow worried.

He simply nodded. Jet nodded back and returned to his seat. It took every fiber of Juno’s being not to grab the side of his blazer and pull him back. 

 

Juno had to focus just to steady his breaths.  
He had once thought about kissing Jet, but those thoughts had been shattered by Peter Nureyev strolling back into his life. And yet, right now, all he wanted was to hide in this man’s arms, to taste the honey of his skin again.  
Instead, Juno turned to the rain once more.

\---

They had finally arrived. The ride had seemed excruciatingly long after the kiss. But at least, all Juno had been able to think about was the feeling of Jet against him, not that same, constant impending sense of doom.

 

The man offered his arm to Juno, which he took with as much professionalism as he could muster. 

 

The detective was wearing an emerald green flapper dress with extravagant makeup, and as soon as they walked in, the dazzling couple attracted many eyes.  
Juno might have had a moral challenge over this, but walking in someone else’s shoes was quickly becoming his favorite pastime. For just a few heartbeats, it felt like he understood Peter better. Being able to shed your old skin with a bit of makeup and an exotic accent. Being able to run away from your past, your mistakes, your broken heart, and trade it all for a superficial life, just for a night or so. Maybe Peter Nureyev was just as broken as Juno Steel, but had simply found a better way to hide it.  
Picturing the thief only brought things he didn’t need to feel right now, so instead, Juno focused on the sensation of Jet’s blazer against his arm, and adorned his mask with a smile.

 

They ambled in the building, blinded by the beauty waiting for them inside. The casino was grandiose.  
The floor was covered in plush red carpets, and gold covered every possible surface. Large crystal chandeliers hung from the painted ceiling, illuminating the otherworldly scene.  
The immense room was overwhelming full, and Juno squeezed Jet’s arm. He felt the man’s freezing hand wrap around his, and a few his worries washed away with the prickly sensation.

Both of them took a second in the lobby to appreciate the beauty of the place. But almost just as fast, the detective felt sick to his stomach - there were few things he hated as much as rich people swimming around in opulence and ostentation.

 

Jet leaned over to Juno and whispered into his ear. “Let’s find someone quickly and get their card.”

Juno nodded lightly. The man gently led him around, studying their surroundings. They spotted Rose, leaning exaggeratedly over the large oak bar. His guest, a stunning individual, was roaring with laughter. The thief charmingly tapped their target on the shoulder and lingered just enough for the individual to miss the comfort of his touch.

Juno felt surprisingly amused by the display. A part of him always hated knowing that Peter could trade personalities so easily. But in another sense, Juno felt incredible admiration towards his skills. His impersonation of this Orion Starke was delightful to watch, like catching a play at its climax.  
Starke wore an extravagantly lose open white button-up shirt. His nails had been carefully painted with gold, and his wrists were adorned by beautiful jewelry. In other circumstances, Juno would have loved to be in this individual's place, at Starke’s mercy.

 

Juno felt Jet gently tug his arm. He led him towards a roulette table, where a large crowd was gathered. Quickly, Juno noticed the guard standing nearby. Her attention seemed riveted on the game.

 

Jet finely informed the dealer of his intention to play next. The game ended shortly after, with the people around the table clapping in a distinguished manner, and the woman leaving with heavy pockets.  
Jet grabbed the dice and nodded charmingly towards Juno. The detective blew on the dice, surveying the room still, and Jet threw them on the board.

Juno didn’t even watch the result. He did, however, turn towards the guard. She was still paying attention, a smile lighting up her face.  
She was large and looked strong - strong enough to pick up Juno with one arm if she wanted.  
He extended his gloved hand towards the woman, beckoning her forward. The guard’s face twisted in conflict. After a few seconds, she seemed to have lost her inner battle, as she walked closer and took Juno’s hand with utmost care.

 

“What day were you born on, dear guard?”.

The guard laughed quietly, embarrassed, her cheeks pink. “On the 3rd, my lady.”

Jet cheered. “3rd it is then!”. He threw the dice. A fluke - or hell, maybe destiny - and the dice landed on the 3rd, exactly. The crowd erupted.

Jet jumped to his feet and hugged the guard in the frenzy of the moment. The woman seemed taken aback, but Jet’s warm embrace won her over, and she hugged him back in the joy of his win.  
Juno took the cue and slowly reached for the key card attached to the woman’s belt, on her side. The detective struggled unclipping it, and Jet glanced at him with raised eyebrows. Juno answered with a “give me a second, dammit” look and finally managed to pull it free. As soon as he had slipped it in his handbag, Jet pulled back and sat back down.

Jet waved the guard away. “Thank you. To your post now, before someone catches you here”.

The guard looked visibly disappointed, but hurried back, the thought of a sanction enough of an incentive.

 

Juno looked for Jet’s eyes, and nodded. Jet played a few more games to avert suspicion, before gathering his earnings and joining the detective.

“Good job. Now, let’s find the doorway to the basement.”

He presented his arm again, and Juno took it. The detective delicately fiddled with his earring, stealthily pressing the comm in his ear. He leaned over Jet, whispering in the nook of his neck lovingly.

“Orion, we’ve got the bird.”

Jet faked laughter and caressed Juno’s cheek, aware of a man looking intently towards them. They strolled away, laughing and pretending to whisper sweet nothings to each other.

 

On the other side, a voice answered hurriedly. “Good. I’m heading to bed.”

 

The couple slid in the shadows of a corner and craned their necks, looking for Rose over at the bar. They saw him walking by, flanked by the same individual they had seen him with earlier. They were almost as tall as the thief, but Rose’s assurance made him tower over them.  
They watched as the two disappeared behind a door, tucked opposite side of a pillar.

 

Ten minutes later, the voice was back.

“Paparazzis are gone, you’re free to go.”

 

Jet and Juno ambled their way to a service door. As soon as eyes weren’t on them, they slipped inside.

 

Rose used the cameras to guide them through the maze, and informed them of the guards’ positions, allowing them to easily access the basement. Without much trouble, they found themselves before the vault. Duke was to then get rid of video footage.

 

“Quick, Xander, the device.” Jet gestured Juno forward.

The detective pulled from his handbag the small electronic device and planted it on the vault’s door.  
All they had to do now was wait.

 

“Shit. Someone’s at the door, I’m off”.

Rose’s comm turned off, and he was gone. Juno felt his heart leap at the words. Please, let him be okay.

 

“Juno!”, Jet whispered.

The detective turned towards him. Jet was pushed against the wall, his teeth gritted.

“Someone’s coming, hide!”

Juno desperately looked around for somewhere to hide, but all there was around them were walls and the vault door. So, Juno pressed himself against the wall.

Jet grabbed a gun out of under his blazer. As soon as the figure was in sight, he brought the cross down on their head.

“Ouch! What the hell! That hurt!”

 

Fuck.  
Juno could have had recognized this voice anywhere.

“Stop!”. He threw himself at Jet, who was readying a stun blast.

“Jay-jay?”

Mick. Mick fucking Mercury. He had done it again. Stumbled into the way of danger, wide-eyed and innocent. Jet’s eyes widened, and he yanked the weapon back from Juno’s hands. The detective gave him a look to let him know this was the moment things were about to go wrong. 

“You know him?!”, Jet ushered. It took all his might to stay cool. He pushed Juno slowly against the wall.

\- I told you things were going to go bad!  
\- Jay-jay! Hey Juno, it’s me! Mick!  
\- Mick…. Hey, buddy….  
\- Hey, Jay-jay! What… What are you doing here?  
\- I’m… Hum…

Juno looked at Jet, fear in his eyes. The man turned around and faced Mick, shielding the detective.

 

“Detective Faust is investigating a heist. And please, do not use his name, you are going to compromise us.”

Mick’s eyes grew big.

\- Oh shit! Ju- Faust! I thought you were done detecting and stuff! But I knew you couldn’t stop, it’s in your blood!  
\- Yeah, Mick. You’re right.  
\- Cool dress by the way.  
\- Thanks. Hey, would you mind making sure no one walks on us?  
\- Oh wow!  
\- What?  
\- You’re really giving me a task? Thanks Jay- Detective Faust! 

Juno side-eyed Jet, who was watching the exchange with the same usual stone expression.

\- Yeah, we need you to cover us. Just yell if someone is coming, okay?

Mick nodded proudly and walked away, down the hallway. He posted himself in the middle of the corridor, hands on his hips.

 

\- You handled it well.

Juno glared at Jet.

\- Are you kidding? We almost shot my best friend! Which part of that is good in your books?  
\- No one died.  
-... Well, if that’s your standard, then maybe I get it.

Their conversation was cut short by the beeping of their comms. Rose was back.

“Okay, I’ve opened the vents. I can hold back Kepler a few more minutes but you’ll have to hurry.”

Just as his voice disappeared, they heard a sound coming from the vault. It was open.  
They both rushed in, and started filling bags with money. The adrenaline had reached its peak and Juno felt his eye inside its socket. He was having way too much fun.

But the fun quickly faded as footsteps approached.

 

\- Hey Jay-jay I heard a beeping noise, are you ok- What… what are you doing?

Mick had frozen in his steps, standing dumbfounded near the vault door.

\- Mick! I told you to stand watch!  
\- But… I thought you were investigating a heist…  
\- Mick.  
\- Jay-jay! Are you really stealing right now? I can’t let you do that-  
\- Grow up, Mick! You know being a private eye didn’t work anymore! I lost a fucking eye goddamn it. Not much of a detective if I can’t arrest anyone! Now leave.  
\- But J-  
\- Detective! Enough of this, we have our money, let’s go.

Jet turned his heels, approaching the vent opening in the wall. Juno was getting ready to join him, when they heard the cocking of a gun.

 

“I’d advise you stop where you stand or I’ll blow your poor best friend’s brains out, Detective.”

This wasn’t Mick’s voice. It wasn’t Jet’s. God, Juno searched his memory, but he didn’t recognize that shrill voice from anywhere.

The individual pointing a gun at Mick’s head was large. Their hair was shaped in a way that defied gravity, they wielded an old fashion gun, quite the antique, and by the gold they wore around their neck, Juno could easily ascertain that this was Kepler Shepard, the thief they were after. 

 

“Listen, you don’t have to do this.” Juno slowly approached the criminal.

“No, you listen to me, you roaches! You think you can hijack my heist, steal my prize, and leave unscathed!? I’m going to tear your eyes out of your fucking head and torture you so slowly you’ll even get to blow your 40th birthday candles!”

Juno got a bit closer. 

“Yeah. Okay. That sounds fun. But that would only include me and my partner, right? So take us, and leave that poor guard alone, okay?”

Jet looked at Juno, worried, but his steel confidence was back in a hurry. He followed the detective's lead. “Yes. We will give the rest of our plan and our allies if you let the man go.”

He walked closer to Kepler too, carefully.

“Then speak!”. They pointed their gun on Juno. Looking down the barrel of a gun didn’t scare him nearly enough.

“You have been infiltrated. One of your team members has been giving information from your heist away. Every single bit. And right under your fucking nose.”

 

While Juno distracted Kepler, Jet crept even closer, out of his vision. Once he was close enough, Jet threw himself on Shepherd and yanked the weapon away. A shot went off. Then Kepler’s body fell, unconscious.

“I have his gun. Now quick, we have to take the bags and go before more guards arrive.”

“Jay-jay!”

Mick fell to his knees, right by Juno  
The detective was holding his side. Between his fingers, Jet could see blood.

Shit, escaped Jet’s lips. He ripped a piece of his pants and pressed it against the wound. Juno grunted in pain, instinctively reaching for Mick’s arm. The bullet had exploded inside his flesh, and simply moving was torture.

 

“We have to get you out of here. Get up.” Jet lifted Juno to his feet, supporting him on his large frame. The detective whimpered in pain - but Jet still forced him to walk.  
The man’s marble expression had softened into a look of iron determination and something resembling worry. His features twisted at each of Juno’s screams.

 

“Juno! Are you okay? What can I do to help?!” Jet seized Mick’s shirt with his free hand and pulled him closer. Juno had passed out from the pain.

“Lead us outside. He won’t be able to go through the vents wounded. Get us out of here.”

 

Jet lifted Juno and carried him to the door, before gently putting him back to his feet.

 

“Juno. Juno you have to wake up. We need to leave. I need you to stay awake just long enough for us to walk outside, okay?”

Juno’s eyes fluttered open, but he had already lost a lot of blood. Jet was looking at him with calm in his eyes. His serenity was comforting.

 

“Mick! Grab his other side and help me carry him outside. We will simply pretend he’s drunk.”

Jet took off his blazer and carefully wrapped it around Juno’s shoulders, to hide the blood covering his dress.  
They burst back into the casino. The heat inside was intense, and nearly blew them back.

 

“Come on, I can show you the closest way out.”

Mick led them through the casino quickly, and before anyone could notice the trail of blood left behind them, they had escaped.  
Buddy was waiting for them in the car. Rose was there too, in the passenger seat. She walked outside at the sight of the struggling individuals.

“What happened?! Why are you here already?”

Juno collapsed. Jet was heaving and tried to soften Juno’s fall by catching him, but the man laid the unconscious detective slowly to the ground, and rested him there. Mick scrambled to his side.

Another of Ruby’s door opened and clapped shut. Rose was out.

 

“The detective was hurt. We had to abort the mission.”

Mick was now quietly talking to Juno. His face was covered with both tears and rain.

“What? Shit, Vespa is still inside, waiting for you. I need to let her know we’re leaving. But give me a second. I can finish the job.”

Jet grabbed her arm.

“No, it’s too risky. They know your face, and Kepler could wake up at any time. We have to leave.”

Buddy slapped his hand away. “Listen, this pig stole the love of my life from me. He hurt her. I’m not going to let him hurt anyone else, ever again. Juno was one too much already.”

Before Jet could answer, she ran away, disappearing into the casino’s bright lights.

 

Rose was now standing over Juno. He slowly raised his head towards Jet. Something in his eyes had changed.

“Get in the fucking car or go with her, but I’m leaving. He needs to be brought to a hospital.”

Jet stared back at Rose. No, this wasn’t Rose. The way his eyes burned, the way he spoke, this wasn't Duke. Jet didn’t know this man, but he already could tell he didn’t want to anger him.

“Go, I’ll get Vespa and Buddy out of there. We’ll meet you at the ship.” And Jet vanished into the night.

 

The thief crouched and began lifting Juno. Mick, his hands covered in blood, looked at him with wild eyes.

“What are you doing?!”

He didn’t answer, and dragged Juno inside the car. He laid the detective in the seat as gently as possible. His white shirt was stained. He moved with efficiency and hurry. His hands were shaking.

Mick tried to get up, but the ground slipped from beneath his feet as soon as he stood.

The thief didn’t have time to take care of Mercury. He had to save Juno.

He jumped behind the wheel and drove off into the night.

 

Peter Nureyev was not losing Juno Steel again.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back, Travelers, and hi to the new ones! Thank you so much for reading this fic. I will try to release one fic per week! 
> 
> Special thanks to @DaineVin for all your help and your enthusiasm, as well as for allowing me to use Orion Starke, their character! ; thanks to @awkwardcritter for being so supportive and such a wonderful human, and for helping with the editing! <3


End file.
